monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll logs/2013
Main dolls Picture Day Back-of-the-box blurb It's the one day of the year that has all the ghoul's hair standing on end; well hopefully not. It's Picture Day Where the click of the shutter can bring the shudders especially since these are the picture that will haunt their place in the Fearbook forever. Quotes *Picure Day is totes anticlimatic for me... (Draculaura) *I rule on Picture Day... and every other day. (Cleo de Nile) *I hope they get my good inside. (Spectra Vondergeist) *Hope face doesn't freeze this way. (Abbey Bominable) *I'm totally amped for Picture Day! (Frankie Stein) *I hope this photo isn't a total wash. (Lagoona Blue) *I think this picture will be a hit. (Operetta) Back-of-the-box messages *Voted biggest heart. (Draculaura) *Voted Most Likely to leave a legacy. (Cleo de Nile) *Voted'' beast'' imagination. (Spectra Vondergeist) *Voted Most Likely to chill out. (Abbey Bominable) *Voted Most Likely to energize a friendship. (Frankie Stein) *Voted Most Likely to go with the flow. (Lagoona Blue) *Voted Most Likely to be in the spotlight. (Operetta) Fearbook Each doll comes with a photo, and a fearbook. Shortened and updated versions of the characters' profiles are printed on the back of the boxes. SDCCI dolls 2013 TBA Other dolls Power Ghouls Quotes *A Howling Justice (Wonder Wolf) *The Justice that goes bump in the night. (Polterghoul) Scaris: City of Frights '' '' Back-of-the-box blurb The ghouls from Monster High are haunting to The City of Frights for an international fashion competition where the winner will become THE apprentice to world famous designer Madame Ghostier. It is the chance of an unlifetime... or is it'?' Follow our ghouls above and below the cobblestone streets as they cheer on old friends, make new ones and discover that not everything is always as it screams. Quotes *Drawn to the City of Frights. (Catrine DeMew) *I had a hard time scaling back. (Jinafire Long) *Mi familia gives strength to my bones. (Skelita Calaveras) Profiles Whereas the three deluxe dolls of older characters came with a back-of-the-box message about the trip to Scaris, the three deluxe dolls of new characters come with the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Monster High'' website. Sketchbooks The six deluxe dolls of the Scaris: City of Frights each come with a booklet that has either one of three functions, but in general the collection can be considered one of sketchbooks. Catrine's sketchbook is only that, a sketchbook filled with art but no text. Ghoul's Night Out Back-of-the-box blurb After a work of killer final exams these ghouls are ready to blow of some scream, so they've put togheter a plan that will maximize every minute of their weekend. They'll be dressed to thrill in their freakishly fabulous best, completely ready to paint the town dead... as long as they can make it back home in time for curfew. Go Monster High Team!!! Back-of-the-box messages *Time for the purrfect cheer! *We're up to scratch & ready to win! 13 Wishes Back-of-the-box blurb When she discovers a genie and her lamp in the attic of Monster High, Howleen Wolf believes her dreams of popularity are only a wish away. But in the monster world, genies don't grant three wishes, they grant 13! Now Howleen is about to discover that each wish come with a dark side and soon she finds herself under a spell of tempation that wreaks havoc on the student disem-body of Monster High. So Join Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable and the rest of Monster High ghouls as they strive to save Howleen... and the very soul of Monster High! Quotes The real nightmare would be if you read my diary! (Twyla) Music Festival Category:Doll logs